sekai_ni_taisuru_against_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsuo
Mitsuo (also known as Elijah) is the primary leader and the son of the founder of N.M.E. Foundation. He is Shintaro's biological father. Personality Mitsuo is implied to have a strict and aloof personality, disliking the company of others. A natural cold-hearted man, he only warms up to those who are extremely close to him (eg. Nanami, his son, and his stepchildren). He begins being stubborn and obsolete, but whenever around his closest companions and family, he often thinks of what they desire before thinking for himself -- a selfless leader as people dubbed him. Appearance ??? Relationship Nanami His love interest and significant other, he and Nanami had an issued forbidden romance that still continues to go on (in Mitsuo's side). During the Castada Era, Sinae and Milagros were primary enemies, with Nanami being a noble lady from Sinae, and Mitsuo being a significant heir from Milagros. Due to Nanami's current and on-going married life with Seichi, this was considered as an affair by historians, and it was deemed more unacceptable when it was claimed to be unallowed. No one knew about Seichi's primary love knot with someone else prior to meeting Nanami (which is seen as how Wes and Shad were children from a different mother), and the blame was casted upon Nanami. The two remain to have feelings for eachother, yet decided to be silent about the issue. The two first met at the coasts of Leodegrance, wherein a royal meeting was assigned to take place. Both had completely different reasons: Mitsuo was instructed to participate in the event by his father, while Nanami attended the meeting in hopes to have a hint to Seichi's whereabouts and where his ship docked off. They met by fate in the riverbank of Red Aguas, and it wasn't quite a good one. Due to Mitsuo's hot-headedness and Nanami's redundancy about the case of ending the war between Sinae and Milagros to get her husband back, they began with a short-moment rivalry in their stay in Leodegrance. Mitsuo eventually gives up, telling Nanami that instead of ending the war, he will just help her find Seichi. Nanami tags along with him around the ethers of Callista to find Seichi. Initially, Mitsuo was annoyed by Nanami's constant chit-chat, but the two eventually learned how to get along with eachother. They became partners-in-crime, despite Mitsuo's father disagreeing about his son maintaining a close connection with an Sinaean. When his father told him to stay away from the girl, Mitsuo rejected his request and kept sticking with Nanami to save her husband, unknowing about the fact that he has growing feelings for her. When they got a clue about Seichi's location, Mitsuo claims that he has "a bad feeling about successfully finding Nanami's husband", clueless that he is actually feeling the emotion of jealousy. Nanami, on the other hand, kept on trying to find her husband, but slowly begins to realize her undeniable affection for Mitsuo who has been helping her out. When the two stayed in somewhere around Einland, Mitsuo confronts her as she tried to ignore him throughout the day. They talked things over, and they eventually ended up with the question "what do you think of me?". Both were hesitant to answer, but eventually confessed to eachother about the truth. After the confession, Nanami indirectly apologizes to Seichi, yet Mitsuo tried to drag her along and told her that "he shouldn't have left you behind". It is implied that something happened between the two that night. Two weeks later, Seichi went home and Nanami began to feel weird and strange, and after making sure of things, she has stumbled upon the fact that she was pregnant, and the child was Mitsuo's. Seichi found out about this, and rapidly declared a battle between him and Mitsuo, but it has been revealed that Mitsuo has left Milagros and is nowhere to be found. Nanami lost hope and regretted her decisions, though Seichi tells her that he will be the father-figure of the child, and accepts her apology since he "started it anyway". Months later, Nanami gave birth to Sebastian, later known as Shintaro.Category:N.M.E. Foundation Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Antagonists